30 Days Of Kogan Drabbles
by lightamatchtoleavemebe
Summary: basically what the title says. c: how their relationship changes over the course of a year.
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

So I found a thirty day drabble thing on tumblr, and naturally I reblogged it. I'm going to try to keep up, so this is going to be fun!

_beginning_. accusation. restless. snowflake. haze. flame. formal. companion. move. silver. prepared. knowledge. denial. wind. order. thanks. look. summer. transformation. tremble. sunset. mad. thousand. outside. winter. diamond. letters. promise. simple. future.

Enjoy.

* * *

"I don't really know, James," I'm sitting in the passenger seat of my best friend's car while he's inside partying. Well, at least he's trying to. Mostly he's trying to get me to come inside, maybe meet a guy or whatever.

But, I'm not quite sure I want to.

"Why, Logan? What do you have to lose? Oh yeah, that's right. Nothing. Come in or I will get off my lovely ass and drag you in." He's huffing and puffing and it's really cute.

"Fine," I say, laughing while unbuckling my seatbelt. The cool air of early spring hits me as soon as I open the door and get out.

"Are you out? I'm going to come get you! That way I can introduce you to a couple of cuties I met, you'll really like them-" I roll my eyes and cough, interrupting the only friend I really have.

Even if he has good intentions, sometimes he can be the most annoying person. I begin to go up the walkway to the front door, and answer James.

"James, I don't care. I'm not looking for romance, at all! Just forget it."

Right as soon as I say this, I run into the most beautiful guy ever. And he just laughs.

"Hi, I'm Kendall," he says, chuckling. "You must be having a bad day."

I smile and nod my head almost animatronically. "Yes, I'm Bad Day and I'm having a Logan."

His green eyes sparkle in the night sky and he just grins. "Is it beginning to look up, though?"

I roll my eyes and giggle. "I guess, now it is."

I hold my hand out for him to shake and he gladly takes it, and we spend the whole night talking.

It was actually, reflecting, a pretty good day.


	2. Chapter 2: Accusation

This is the continuation of number 1, the next day, actually. Not all of them will be in this kind of order, but I thought it was fitting.

And I wanted to write a little Jagan bromance. So here I am.

James is kind of jealous in this chapter.

beginning. _accusation_. restless. snowflake. haze. flame. formal. companion. move. silver. prepared. knowledge. denial. wind. order. thanks. look. summer. transformation. tremble. sunset. mad. thousand. outside. winter. diamond. letters. promise. simple. future.

Here's Day 2! Thank you for favoriting and alerting this, I appreciate it so much.

* * *

"I hope you don't end up dating that kid, Logan." James is sighing as he drives us back to our apartment.

I furrow my eyebrows at the brunet. "Why not? I mean, I've only met him tonight, I don't really have the slightest idea of what to think of him anyways. Besides the fact he's cute. I have established that little fact. But still. What makes you say that?"

"He just has a bad reputation, that's all. He's kind of a player."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I'm steaming on the inside, but I try my best to remain calm on the outside.

"Nothing," he mutters, making the last turn onto our street.

"Are you accusing him of being a whore? Wow, thanks a lot. And I thought we had kicked it off really well."

He's shaking his head as he pulls into the driveway, glaring at me when he stops the engine. His lips part and he breathes in deeply, almost as if to yell at me, but decides against it. Instead, he unbuckles himself and takes the keys out of the ignition switch, looking at me one last time before opening the door.

"James, I'm sorry," I'm reaching over and pulling him back in the car. Maybe he'll listen. Probably not. "It's just so… exciting to meet a new guy. The thrill of it is that you can be as casual and as free as you want, and the other person doesn't know you as well as other people do. It just makes me happy. And I want you to be happy, though. Can you try, for me?"

His lip is curled upwards and he's blushing, fiddling his thumbs in his lap. "I guess I'm just jealous, Logan. Like, what if you don't have time for me anymore? That you'll forget about me?"

I burst out laughing and his short-lived smile soon forms into a scowl.

"Oh James," I say, patting his shoulder. "You're always going to be my number one guy, no ifs, ands, or buts."

He looks at me for reassurance. "You sure?"

I nod and rub the spot on his back where I just patted.

"Can you make me some hot chocolate?" His bottom lip is pouting out just a little bit too much.

I scoff. "Sure, but only if you don't accuse any future boyfriends of mine for being a manwhore any longer. And stop pouting. A bird might poop on you."

He rolls his hazel eyes and grins. "Fine," he says, poking my cheek. "But I have to meet him soon, you realize this, right?"

"Shut up, Daaaad."

"You know what I mean!" He punches my shoulder and I smile.

* * *

"It's funny," I say on the phone to Kendall the next morning before I leave for work.

"What?"

I think about it for a moment and realize that the conversation I spent with James was only fools muttering around. He didn't know better. "Nothing," I say. "Would you like to go on a date with me tonight? Only if your schedule is cleared, of course."

There's a sigh on the other line and he takes a deep breath before answering. "Yes," he whispers. "I would definitely clear my schedule for you, no doubts about it."

I feel my face flame up and I'm shaking now. "Where do you wanna go? What do you want to do, to be more specific.. I don't care at all, you can decide. I'm not that picky, usually I— I go with the flow."

I hear him laughing.

"Logan, it's fine. We should see a movie. I'll give you my address but I'm worried you'll be so nervous and you'll probably crash the damn car."

I grin. "No," I'm giggling.

Oh great.

"Good, so I'll give you my address later?"

I nod, but then pinch myself because, duh. We're on the phone. "Yes," I say.

"Talk to you later?"

"I'd like that."

* * *

As soon as we hang up, I jump for freaking joy and run into the living room, where James is currently watching TV.

"Did you hear that?" I run up to him and shake his shoulder.

"Nope. What was it?" He manages to turn himself around to look at me.

I'm beaming from ear to ear. "I'm going on a date tonight, James."

He returns the smile, a small one, but still a smile. "Congrats," he says, only a little tight-lipped.

"I'm really happy right now James…" Now I feel like absolute shit. Even though I really shouldn't. But I still do.

"I.. know. I'm sorry for accusing him of that last night. I really am." His eyes begin to water. I bend down and wrap my arm around his shoulder before realizing what time it is. "Oh, shit! I have to get to work! I'll talk to you later, Jamie."

For the rest of the day, I feel as if I'm walking on sunshine.


	3. Chapter 3: Restless

Hey guys! Thank you for the favorites and alert on this challenge! I really appreciate it.

And I know I said I wasn't going to do extremely chronological order anymore, but I guess this fits. :)

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

beginning. accusation. _restless_. snowflake. haze. flame. formal. companion. move. silver. prepared. knowledge. denial. wind. order. thanks. look. summer. transformation. tremble. sunset. mad. thousand. outside. winter. diamond. letters. promise. simple. future.

* * *

It seems like I've been laying here forever.

Which, in reality, is completely wrong. I've only been in bed for about an hour.

But it seems like an eternity.

I can't fall asleep, I just can't. My mind is running through the past couple of months and I'm getting a little restless over this thing. As little as it seems, it may or may not cause catastrophic events to occur.

I am betting on the events to happen right here and now so I won't have to mutter my way around, only to end up rejected.

I'm playing different versions in my head of asking out Kendall. Well, more importantly, asking him to go steady with me. Which, thinking about it, is really lame.

Why should he be tied down to only me exclusively? There must be other guys higher up on the chain who deserve him a lot more than me, I'm sure.

There has to be.

My eyes keep fluttering shut and my brain keeps forcing them to stay open, while I'm thinking of how Kendall ruined my already shitty life.

Maybe I'll roll over.

That action makes you want to sleep. Or so I am told by countless sleep experts. Bullshit.

I sigh, flipping the pillow over. I close my eyes and try my hardest not to think about anything in particular when his voice flows in like nothing.

This is going to be a long night. I am so positively sure about that fact, at least.

* * *

I'm on my back watching the fan rotate. I really shouldn't have it on, but James complains it is always too loud and I'm actually pretty peeved at him right now.

He ate my sandwich.

See? And now I'm thinking of extremely stupid and petty things. How worse can that even get?

I hear him moaning and groaning from the other room about me making him lose his precious beauty sleep. Psshh.

Let's think about something else, maybe. Just for a change.

Kendall and I have been seeing eachother for almost two months now. I've been on a couple dates with a couple of other people, but in reality, I think the only reason I wasn't fond of them was because they were not Kendall.

Maybe I should ask him.

I've managed to drift off when my phone starts buzzing, signalling a text has arrived in my inbox.

I groan, reaching around for the damn thing on the nightstand. When I finally grasp it, I'm giddy as hell.

And oh, look who it's from.

-hey logieee, are you having trouble sleeping? cuz i am :( i wish i could hear your voice and let you sing me to sleep.-

I'm blushing and giggling like a lunatic when I hit the reply key.

-Not now, James might hurt me if I do. Supposedly I am a loud conversationalist. Do you wanna do something tomorrow? I have something planned actually. :P It's pretty important.-

It doesn't take long for a message to pop up in my inbox.

-are you asking me out, logan? yes, i will go do something important with you tomorrow. i want to, to be quite honest i enjoy you a lot.-

I'm dancing inside my head and am the happiest guy alive.

I shut my eyes and try to come up with the perfect response.

But the next thing I know, it's morning.


	4. Chapter 4: Snowfall

Now we're getting the ball rolling! After adding this chapter, '30 Days of Kogan Drabbles' will be my longest fic. I'm really happy with the responses to this, so thank you for that.

beginning. accusation. restless. _snowflake_. haze. flame. formal. companion. move. silver. prepared. knowledge. denial. wind. order. thanks. look. summer. transformation. tremble. sunset. mad. thousand. outside. winter. diamond. letters. promise. simple. future.

Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

"Do you like when it snows, Kendall?" We're holding hands, walking back to his apartment when it begins to snow. It's not a very sticky kind of snow, so when it hits the ground (or even us) it turns into a water droplet.

"I like snow, yes. But I am not fond of it in late May. Luckily it was kind of cold earlier and we brought our jackets," he says, his last breath leaving a huff of air.

"I wish it would stick to the ground." I look at him and smile.

"Why?"

"Because we could play in it, then. I'm great at building snowmen."

He lets out a chuckle and digs around for his keys. "Well, maybe after a while the snow will be fluffy and mounds of it will be everywhere."

We're heading up the stairs when I mutter, "Hey, don't be sarcastic."

He smirks, unlocking the door. "That wasn't my intention at first, but alright."

"I'm mad at you," I stick my tongue out at him and he grins, wrapping his arms around me.

"You're so warm," he murmurs into my neck. "Still mad." His tongue traces along my neck and I bite my lips to keep a whimper from spilling out. "You don't seem upset," he says, running a hand through my hair.

I think of us being sexual right here and now, but I want the moment to be special. How cliche is that, though?

"Ugh, Kendall, get off of me."

Scoffing, he presses his lips to my cheek. "But why should I?" He runs a hand along my back, underneath all of my clothes. I would totally give my body to him right now. But, nope. Not gonna happen.

"Can't we cuddle and make hot chocolate instead, you ass?" I free myself of his grasp and he shakes his head, a faint smile on his lips. "Fine."

* * *

We're watching an extremely bad Lifetime movie when my phone buzzes.

I read the text and smile to myself, snuggling up to Kendall's warm body. "Hey baby, can we go outside?"

He pecks the top of my head, and I can just see him rolling his eyes. So freaking sassy.

"Why would we even want to? We're snuggled up here, we're warm, and we're watching a great movie. Think about it."

I sit up. "Please?" There's a whine to my voice.

"And this is why I can never say no to you." He's grinning as I take his hand, running to the ground floor in search of James.

"Hey," he says, nodding at Kendall and I. "What you wanted is right here," he's holding a folded bill and I beam at him.

"Thanks," I mouth as I rush us out the door. Kendall sees what he's in store for and stops in his tracks. "You made James get us a horse carriage? Really?"

I frown. "I thought it would be romantic," the snow's falling in my face now and I just want to die. "it is romantic," he laughs. "But with snowfall, too?"

"Yeah. So are we going to go and freeze our butts off?"

He sighs. "You know, you're the only person I would do this for."

"That must mean something," I smile as we walk to the carriage.

"Yes, I suppose it does. But Logan?"

"Mmm?"

"We should totally watch the snow from my lovely couch after this."

I grin. "You know it."


	5. Chapter 5: Haze

Wow, this one's kind of short, to say the least. :|

beginning. accusation. restless. snowflake. _haze_. flame. formal. companion. move. silver. prepared. knowledge. denial. wind. order. thanks. look. summer. transformation. tremble. sunset. mad. thousand. outside. winter. diamond. letters. promise. simple. future.

Enjoy, ha ha ha.

* * *

I wake up with a pressing headache to realize I am not where I should be. I'm lying in Kendall's bed, the covers bunched around me, almost as if they were thrown on. It's uncomfortable, to say the least.

I look over to my left, but no one's there. The clock says only 7:23AM, and I know Kendall isn't usually up at this time. I flip the sheets and comforter back, getting up and tiptoeing into the living room. And of course, Kendall is in there.

Sleeping on the couch.

When he should be in his own bed.

"Kendall," I hiss, shaking his shoulders. "Wake up and get in your own bed. I'll lay out here."

He slowly rolls around to face me. "Logie? Why aren't you sleeping? Or hungover?"

Oh.

That's.

Why.

And now I feel stupid.

"Wait, I got drunk last night?"

He smiles, sitting up. "Yes, you did. The first time with me, too. You begged and pleaded for me to take you home, and then you puked in my car."

I wince. "Did I really?"

He nods. "Don't you remember? And then I pushed you into the bed, kicking and screaming. But once you hit the covers, you were out. It was really cute."

I shake my head. "No, I don't. It's all foreign to me."

He rolls his eyes, pulling me down to the couch beside him. "You were pretty frisky last night, baby. But I told you no, and you got mad and barely talked to me at all. But if you still want to do it, I'm up for it now since you'll remember it."

I grin. "This time I definitely won't be in a haze."


	6. Chapter 6: Flame

Wow, I kind of got carried away with this chapter. Oh well! But I'm not quite sure this is what they meant by the word flame...

beginning. accusation. restless. snowflake. haze. _flame_. formal. companion. move. silver. prepared. knowledge. denial. wind. order. thanks. look. summer. transformation. tremble. sunset. mad. thousand. outside. winter. diamond. letters. promise. simple. future.

I just love these two dorks, and I'll make sure they'll be more dorky soon.

Enjoy!

* * *

"I like that one," I say, cocking my head to view the pattern better. A simple cream colored shower curtain with stripes of red, burnt orange, and magenta around the edges. There's also intricate beading work sewn throughout the curtain.

James shakes his head, putting a finger up to his cheek. "Nope, not quite. Logan doesn't know what he's talking about, that one is way too feminine for you. Especially since you've been growing that, that thing on your face. You need the brauny mountain man style now, with the camouflage and deer heads intact. Or else, you'll have to shave. That's the only way, my friend."

"Hey," Kendall chuckles. "Logan likes it and that's all that matters!" He reaches down to grab another sample. "What about this one?"

"Um, Kendall. You just got it into your head that I liked it. It actually kind of bothers me, like when we kiss." I lean down and pick out one in another row. "This one?"

He shakes his head. "I guess I'll shave when we get home, then. But— oh, I really like that one." He takes the piece of cloth from my hand and stands, turning to look for James, for his silly yet helpful input.

But he's off looking at clothes, probably.

In his place though is a girl who looks around our age, with long blonde hair and big, brown eyes.

"Kendall?!" She exclaims, her eyebrows furrowing at she notices the growth on his face. "I thought I recognized you! You look good." She's smiling, holding out her arms.

"Hey," he says, gingerly wrapping his arms around her. "I haven't heard from you in a while," he grins while breaking away.

It's kind of awkward, to say the least. I turn my back to shield my gaping mouth and pretend to start examining different types of curtains.

"Right? So what are you doing here? I just stopped on my way from work to get some diapers for my sister-in-law's kid, since they're staying with us for a while." She's smiling a little too widely.

Well, she's married. But I'm sure that won't stop her.

Oh god, what am I thinking?

"Oh, we're just looking for a shower curtain," Kendall laughs. "It's not working out all that well."

"Oh really? Maybe I can help. What do you have picked out?"

I turn around with the scraps of cloth in my hand and hold them out to her. Kendall points at the middle one, the cream colored one. "We like this one the best."

She nods. "Yeah, I like that one, too."

"That's the one I was thinking, too. I'll get that one, then."

That stupid smile's back on her face when an obnoxious song begins to play. She rolls her eyes, pulls out her phone, and looks back up at Kendall. "Jett just texted me, and I have to go now. So I'll see you soon? You still have my number right?"

Kendall nods. "That I do."

She steps in with her blonde hair bouncing. "It was nice seeing you," she murmurs, kissing his cheek and reaching for another hug.

I feel myself glaring.

Kendall and I exchange a glance, and he just shrugs. I roll my eyes, and with that, they break apart. She waves as she walks away, out of our day and hopefully out of our lives.

"Well," I say, a little too tighted lipped. "You've made your decision, so let's go find James."

He sighs. "Logan, I-"

I turn around, walking off to the clothes section to find James.

I keep trying to tell myself that I'm only a little jealous, that it's okay to be. But when your boyfriend has an ex like that, it's really hard to keep up.

* * *

I don't speak to him until after we drop James off.

"Logan, don't be mad, Jo's just Jo. She's not going to 'steal me back' or anything, I promise you that. She's just an old girlfriend from college. Just a flame, a flame that has since burned out."

I release a huff. "But how long did you two date?"

He winces, his eyes flicking to me and then back to the road before answering. "Three and a half years," he mumbles.

I prop my chin on my elbow and look out the window, the minutes going by like hours. "That's a long time," I finally say as we're pulling into the parking garage below his apartment.

"It is," he says. "But you know what has made me happier than her?"

I turn my head. "What."

"You."

"You're just saying that, Kendall."

He sighs, resting a hand on my thigh. "No, I am not just saying that. You've made me happier than she ever has, with your dumb jokes and sarcastic comments and your cute laugh and your smile and your little nose. Especially your little nose, it's so much better than mine. You're adorable and you're mine and I really wouldn't give that up for anything, let alone anyone. I love you, really."

Love?

Did he just say love?

Did he just confess his love for me?

His cheeks turn a god awful pink color, and I'm giggling.

"I'm still thinking she's a much better candidate for your love than me, but alright, Kendall. You win."

"Excuse me?" A look of confusion.

I beam at him. "I love you too, you idiot. But promise me one thing."

"Hey! I'm not an idiot. But what?"

I inch my fingers under his and he grasps them like no tomorrow. "Yes?"

"You promise me that once we get inside, you'll shave that dumbass beard off."

He rolls his beautiful green eyes and leans in. "Fine," he says before pressing his lips against mine.

"Thank god you promised," I'm laughing and on his face is a glorious scowl.

But I don't care. We're in love. People in love can make fun of eachother and get away with it. It's just how it works.

* * *

Thank you for reading! :)


	7. Chapter 7: Formal

Wow, I'm officially a week in. :) This is almost twice the length of my second longest fic now, so that's really hard for me to handle. But I am enjoying this challenge. This chapter is less than half of Day 6, so it's kind of short. Oh well!

beginning. accusation. restless. snowflake. haze. flame. _formal_. companion. move. silver. prepared. knowledge. denial. wind. order. thanks. look. summer. transformation. tremble. sunset. mad. thousand. outside. winter. diamond. letters. promise. simple. future.

Thank you for reading and such.

* * *

"Kendall, hold still. This would be going a lot easier if you would just stop fidgeting! I'm only helping you to get it done faster, but you should really learn how to tie bowties and ties yourself." My hands are close enough to wrap around his neck, to strangle him and to get it over with. But I resist- he is just too pretty.

He scoffs, shifting in his seat. I can tell he's uncomfortable in this position. Too bad. We have to get going in like, five minutes, and his bowtie isn't even around his damn neck.

"You should know I grew up around women, right? You really should know, since you see them almost every other day." He reaches up to my hands, slowly wrapping fingers around my wrists to pull me in.

"Kendall, we can't," I say, although I'm kind of content straddling his lap. Only kind of. A smidgen.

"Who says so?" and then his lips find their way to mine, soft and smooth against my own rough lips. Should've bothered with the chapstick today, I guess.

I want to kick myself for the little whimper that escaped from my mouth, but I refrain. It was just the heat of the moment.

He smirks, pulling apart. "You seem so willing though, Logie."

I hate him.

"Will you just let me put this on you, for god's sake?" I growl, my eyes slanting. "We really need to get going. The party is supposed to start any minute now."

"What do I get out of this deal?"

I roll my eyes. "If you let me put this on you right now, I'll let you have your way with me when we get back to your apartment later tonight, after we socialize like normal human beings." I feel my cheeks burn at my response, and I think kicking myself would be grand right now.

He returns my blush, stuttering out a small 'okay'.

The tie is kind of droopy, but fuck if I care. We're late.

"There," I smile, only a little frazzled. I get off his lap and grab my wallet, sliding it in my pocket while he starts to laugh. "What? You're all done."

"Logie, this is a shit job."

"What do you mean?"

"I could have done better myself."

I feel my face begin to heat up and my eyes bulge. "Then do it yourself!"

"Okay," he says, undoing the damn thing and tying it like a pro.

"Are you kidding me? You're such an asshole!" I smack his shoulder.

"I know how, but I'm just extremely lazy. But now I get my boyfriend all to myself tonight."

I close my eyes, trying to calm myself. "Oh no, you don't."

He chuckles. "There's no take backs, baby."

I huff. "The hell there isn't. The deal is not in effect, starting now."

"Sure. But you should really know when I'm lying. It's fairly easy to spot. Good thing I'm cute, or else you would have broken up with me a long time ago."

"Yes," I breathe. "It's a really good thing you're cute. You're almost villainous, if you ask me."

"I try."


	8. Chapter 8: Companion

I didn't like this day, to be all that honest with you guys. It was hard writing this.

beginning. accusation. restless. snowflake. haze. flame. formal. _companion_. move. silver. prepared. knowledge. denial. wind. order. thanks. look. summer. transformation. tremble. sunset. mad. thousand. outside. winter. diamond. letters. promise. simple. future.

Sorry about this shitty thing!

* * *

It's not like I'm obsessed with Kendall.

It's definitely not like that.

I just love him.

I love his beautiful green eyes, his lovely lips, and even that stupid nose. And no, honey, having a large nose does not give you character or a back story. Sorry about that.

I really enjoy his company, and I want to tell him that. That he's my life and I want to spend the remainder of what I have left with him.

But that might be a little crazy, considering we've only been dating officially for a good two and a half months. But we did see each other for a couple months before we went steady.

What am I saying? It's still all too early to tell him he's my life.

Wow, now thinking about that, that's a really cheesy thing to say.

To tell someone that they're your life, it's an extremely gutsy thing to say. Not to mention it being stupid and ridiculous as well. Especially when you aren't even living with the said person. It's just not something you tell someone.

He has told me a few times that I'm his favorite companion. That he loves spending time with me.

But doesn't a companion mean 'company, a friend'? Maybe I should stop overthinking this.

I should just forget it.

But wait… A companion can also mean a mate.

Was he slyly hinting to me?

Nah, probably not. He's not that crafty.

It may turn out like shit, but there's always a sliver of hope hiding. Maybe I'm his life too.

Ha ha ha.

But now I have a little more hope.


	9. Chapter 9: Move

I did not like this day's prompt _at all_. With so much hatred for this prompt, I ended up writing two drabbles.

But they both stink (everything I have been writing has sucked recently? I am really sorry about that!).

beginning. accusation. restless. snowflake. haze. flame. formal. companion. _move_. silver. prepared. knowledge. denial. wind. order. thanks. look. summer. transformation. tremble. sunset. mad. thousand. outside. winter. diamond. letters. promise. simple. future.

Thanks for reading.

* * *

"Thank you for bringing back that. But more importantly, move in with me, Logan," he breathes in my hair, his arm wrapped around me lightly.

We're standing in his doorway at five o'clock at night, and he lays this on me when I just came to drop off the sweatshirt he left in my car? Nope. It certainly caught me off-guard. Probably not the reaction he was going for. Especially with the huge eyes and the gulp from my throat.

"I don't know, Kendall.." I say, slowly scanning the hallway for other people.

"We can talk inside, if you prefer? This is kind of a bombshell, I know."

We're settled on the couch, sitting a cushion away from each other. There's a knot in my stomach that is fucking everything up.

I want to say yes to him, I just don't want to mess up what we have now. I don't know if he thinks of me as highly as I do him, and if him wanting me to move in with him is just for fun, and not seriousness.

"What do you think?"

I look out the window, the sun shining in just barely through the curtains I actually bought for him, onto the window seat that, huh, we bought together.

My shit's already here, so why not? If I can't beat him, why don't I join him?

I look back to him and smile. "Let's do this."

"Yay, Logan! Now we get to do our hair and paint our nails together! This will be so much fun!"

"Let's not get too carried away there, Kendall. I might have to take back my yes."

* * *

_**Author's Note: And then the other drabble I wrote. :)**_

* * *

Kendall's arms are wrapped around me so tightly that I can hardly think. Sure, it's nice to be this close to your loved one, but it's not as nice when you wake up uncomfortable and sweaty, not to mention cranky.

"Ugh, Kendall," I say to the snoring body. "Wake up and get the hell off of me, or else I'll push you off the bed!" I grab his shoulders and begin shaking them, but there's not enough luck in this world for him to release his grip.

After various attempts of trying to get him to wake up, I finally give up and let my head touch the pillow. Might as well try to be comfortable while thinking of a plan, here.

I place my hands on his behind my back and try to pull apart his interlocked fingers. How he did this, the world may never know.

"Kendall, for Pete's sake, wake up. You don't need that much beauty rest; you're not James. Come on, honey, please?"

I stroke my hand through his hair, slowing down enough to almost stop when I hear his murmurs.

Jackpot.

My fingers curl and twist through his soft hair, the light brown strands gleaming in the sunlight's warmth, as if to appear blond.

I completely stop for a moment, and he opens his eyes, looking up at me.

"Hey, why did you stop?" He presses his cheek against my stomach and purrs. "Keep doing that. It felt good."

"Well, get off me then." I look down at him and smirk.

"Only if you promise to keep playing with my hair," he says, his hands now placed on both sides of my jaw. "You're such a drag when you wake up, Logie." Our lips meet and my fingers loop once again through that hair. "Well, you really should have moved earlier, then, baby."


	10. Chapter 10: Silver

I really liked this day's prompt, so it's kind of on the longer side. :)

beginning. accusation. restless. snowflake. haze. flame. formal. companion. move. _silver_. prepared. knowledge. denial. wind. order. thanks. look. summer. transformation. tremble. sunset. mad. thousand. outside. winter. diamond. letters. promise. simple. future.

And don't you absolutely hate how the fonts for the stories were changed? :| I'm not that enthused about that, but lol. Oh well.

I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

* * *

"You're going to be fine, I promise. He's not going to dump you because of this, Logan. You're an idiot if you're gonna be thinking like that." His hazel eyes are gleaming in the sunshine, the corner of his mouth is turned up, almost as if he is going to crack a stupid grin.

Better fucking not.

"I know, but still. I can worry about it!" The worst possible scenarios run through my head, and I hate myself right now.

"I repeat: he loves you more than anything and he won't break up with you over this. Besides, you're doing a good thing."

"Look, James, as much as I want to do this, Kendall won't like it one bit." The brunet rolls his eyes and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll be here for you, Logan. You know that." He smiles sympathetically and I smirk.

"You're a terrible best friend."

"I know, but here," he says, dropping two rings into my hand. I bring them up to my face and I'm in awe of these simple, yet astonishing rings. "They're beautiful," I breathe, closely examining them.

Silver and perfect.

"So if I give one to him, would he take it the wrong- not necessarily wrong way, because that''s what I hope will happen in the near future, but the other way? Like, awkwardly?" I furrow my brow at James and he shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't know, Logan. I'm just the ring bearer."

I feel my face heat up and I smack him, sticking out my tongue. "You know perfectly well that is not what I meant, you bastard."

He gives me his best cocky grin, and I open the car door. "Wish me plenty of luck," I mutter as I close the door.

My heart begins to race faster and faster when I raise my hand to knock. Wait.

What am I doing? I live here.

Get it together, you chicken.

Why are you afraid?

You have nothing to be afraid of.

* * *

I take a deep breath and step inside.

He's laying on the couch watching television, and cool.

I can do this.

"Hey, honey," I say, only a little rushed.

"Oh hello there, Mr. Mitchell. You're late coming home from work, aren't you?" He sits up, pats the couch, and looks at my hand, probably baffled by the clenched fist.

"Yeah, we were kind of busy," I relax some and sit beside him. "Say, Kendall. What do you think about promise rings?" I knead the two rings in my palm and bite my lip, waiting for him to respond.

"Logie, don't you think it's kind of pointless? We've both lost our virginity."

I grin. "Not like that, though. More like, a pre-engagement ring." I quickly begin the inspection of dust on the coffee table.

He takes a moment to reply. "You're proposing to me, but not really? Is that what you're saying?"

I nod my head. "Look, if you don't want to-."

The lips on mine stop my words.

"Logan, I would get married to you in a heartbeat. Just, lemme see the ring."

I scoff, handing over his. "Always about what you get out of the deal."

"You know it," he giggles, before letting out a gasp.

"What?"

"This is really pretty, and not too be girly or anything, but I really like the engraved heart. I like the silver too, it's much more simple than gold. Thank you, Logie," he whispers, holding it out so I can slip it on his finger. He then takes my own from me and despite my refusal, he jams it on my ring finger.

"I love you, Kendall. Even though you aren't safe."

"I love you too, future Mr. Knight."

"No, you'll be the future Mr. Mitchell."

He wraps his arms around my neck before answering. "I kind of like the sound of that, actually. Kendall Mitchell. Has a nice ring to it."

"Glad you think so, honey."


	11. Chapter 11: Prepared

I'm getting kind of bored with writing in only Logan's perspective, so I wrote this for day 11, just to try out Kendall's perspective for today's prompt. The only major difference is that, _lol_, it's in past tense.

beginning. accusation. restless. snowflake. haze. flame. formal. companion. move. silver. _prepared_. knowledge. denial. wind. order. thanks. look. summer. transformation. tremble. sunset. mad. thousand. outside. winter. diamond. letters. promise. simple. future.

Thanks for reading! uvu

* * *

I never thought I would see a day where Logan was not prepared, for anything.

I never thought I'd see him get up late past his alarm, or take a too long shower, or even take too long eating the first and most important meal of the day.

But none of those events had ever occurred as long as he'd been living with me. He was always on time and he was definitely always prepared.

But one night, it was different. I was sitting on the couch with his head in my lap just playing with his hair when all of a sudden he jumped up, throwing my hand into the lamp, knocking it off the end table.

"Hey," I said. "What gives?" I got up and put the lamp on the table while he just stared blankly at me. "Hello, earth to Logan?" I waved my hand in his face, and just like that, he was back.

"Oh," he mumbled. "I forgot to do the longest report of my life. And it's due. Tomorrow." His eyes were wide and he was shaking his head.

"What are you going to do?" I said, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"I just really have to be more prepared next time, I guess. Now leave me alone, go have some Kendall time. I need to get this done."

Needless to say, that was the first and last time he had let himself go unprepared.

He blamed romance.


	12. Chapter 12: Knowledge

Another day in Kendall's perspective, haha. And this prompt sucked. Or maybe I couldn't think of anything to write. Yeah, that's probably it.

beginning. accusation. restless. snowflake. haze. flame. formal. companion. move. silver. prepared. _knowledge_. denial. wind. order. thanks. look. summer. transformation. tremble. sunset. mad. thousand. outside. winter. diamond. letters. promise. simple. future.

I'm also sorry it's so short, oops. I'm not in the mood to write today.

* * *

Logan was full of knowledge.

Some people might say he was full of useless shit that you would never need to know, but it was still knowledgeable facts.

Maybe I just loved hearing him talk.

Yeah, that was probably it.

When he would keep going on and on about something I had no clue about, it was actually very easy for me to drift off and just enjoy observing every little detail of his face.

He would roll his eyes, snapping his fingers in my face to send me back to real time.

To make it up to him, I would ask a question about something we both enjoyed, so I could have some precious cuddling time and he could have some smart moments.

It would be very, very nice.

It was also nice with the feeling of accomplishment that bubbled in my stomach when someone asked what my boyfriend did for a living. I would answer politely, "Oh, he's an accountant right now. But he's going to school to become a surgeon," and they would smile and tell me to congratulate him on being so awesome.

Just kidding, they would say he was very smart, not awesome.

But you get the gist of it.

Come to think of it, I had no idea what that word meant before he came along.

It's possible he's good for some things, I guess.


	13. Chapter 13: Denial

Hi guys! I'm sorry this is kind of late. And the formatting is only messed up from being copy and pasted onto FFN from my iPod. Oopsie. I hope it doesn't mess up too much :\

beginning. accusation. restless. snowflake. haze. flame. formal. companion. move. silver. prepared. knowledge. _denial_. wind. order. thanks. look. summer. transformation. tremble. sunset. mad. thousand. outside. winter. diamond. letters. promise. simple. future.

Reminder to self - never upload on ipod ever again omfg.

* * *

Denial a strong word. It means to have disbelief in the existence or the reality on a certain thing.

Basically, it means you're pushing something back that you know with all your heart is true, but you don't want to have it become reality.

People ask me if I was ever in denial with my feelings for Logan. I would smile politely, shake my head and say nope.

I was more scared of him not liking me back.

That was the scary part.

I knew I liked Logan from the moment I had met him. The short, flustered kid was only a thing in the movies I thought before that fateful day, but meeting him was the greatest thing that could have ever happened.

I was never in denial with Logan, if you're still wondering. The attraction was just too high for me to push back to the deep confines of my mind.

So, no. I was always upfront about my feelings for him.


	14. Chapter 14: Wind

Back to Logan's perspective for this chapter, haha. I just feel more comfortable in his perspective than I do Kendall's. I will probably start to alternate point of views though after today.

beginning. accusation. restless. snowflake. haze. flame. formal. companion. move. silver. prepared. knowledge. denial. _wind_. order. thanks. look. summer. transformation. tremble. sunset. mad. thousand. outside. winter. diamond. letters. promise. simple. future.

Enjoy or something!

* * *

"Do you ever think about the future?" Kendall asks me as we're walking downtown on an unusually cool August day.

I take a glance at him and smile, his hair flying every way possible from the wind picking up.

"Yes, Kendall. I think of the future a lot. Like, the day you'll finally get a haircut." The wind picks up again as we run across the crosswalk, making it to the other side in just enough time.

The wind is bitterly brisk against our faces, turning our cheeks a terrible pink color. He turns to me and chuckles, reaching out and opening the door for me.

"The future," he says, rolling his eyes at me after we're finally situated at the table. "is full of mysteries and surprises. You never know about it, Logie."

I'm skimming the menu when he coughs really loudly. I look up at him, and that cocky shit eating grin is back on his usually beautiful face.

"Logan, what are you thinking about now?"

I actually wasn't thinking about anything in particular. But, he doesn't have to know that.

But yet, it still comes out. "Nothing, really. Why? Other than the fact that the wind is scaring the shit out of me, really, there's nothing I'm thinking about."

He nods. "I understand. But why do I need to get my hair cut?"

"You're dumb, honey."

"Well, I'm just wondering. So it doesn't look cool in the wind?"

Shaking my head, I smile. "Nope."

"Darn it."


	15. Chapter 15: Order

This challenge is exactly halfway over today! Wow.

I couldn't think of anything good to celebrate this fact by, aw. :(

Well, today's entry is by far longer than any I have been posting recently, so I'm glad for that. And I hope you guys are too.

beginning. accusation. restless. snowflake. haze. flame. formal. companion. move. silver. prepared. knowledge. denial. wind. _order_. thanks. look. summer. transformation. tremble. sunset. mad. thousand. outside. winter. diamond. letters. promise. simple. future.

Thanks for reading! I appreciate everything you guys do :)

* * *

Logan and I were literally the exact opposite of each other. We had nothing in common, nothing ever to talk about, nothing to do with each other.

Yet, we made it work.

Something I found really funny was our differing philosophies and clashing personalities.

I liked to think by my own messy rules, that life was really too short to be organized, something that Logan could actually learn a thing or two from. Or even change his whole mind over. I'm not picky.

He, on the other hand, lived for order.

And not that kinky as fuck form of sex, either.

He liked clean, I liked disorderly, he liked serenity, I liked, well- loud music.

But it's what made me fall for him.

I liked the way his little nose crinkled when he saw I was watching or reading something he extremely disliked, the way he stuttered over his reasonings as to why he disliked them (I j-just don't like them, Kendall! They a-re STUPID and that's a perfectly good reason to h-ate them, stop your s-smirk-ing!), and finally, the way he calmed a tad when I turned it over to something he enjoyed.

At least that way, hell wouldn't freeze over. And he wouldn't kill me.

* * *

I remember the first time I cleaned the house when we first started living with each other, all by myself.

The look on his face after he unlocked the door and hung his computer case up was priceless. I think I actually went over beside him to push his jaw back up, but as soon as I left his face, his mouth dropped again.

"Kendall," he said a little breathless. "Did you hire someone to do this?"

I shook my head and laughed, wrapping my arm around his shoulder.

"Nope," I chuckled. "This was all my doing. Everything's where you had it and everything's spotless. I think I deserve a hug, or even a peck on my cheek. You know, the one right here?"

I pointed to my left cheek and he rolled his eyes, leaning up to press his lips against my cheek.

"You're a dummy."

I remember the way his eyes lit up each time he saw a different room, and the smirk of approval of each room's floor after he swiped a finger against the hardwood flooring and stood up with not a speck of dust.

"Thank you, baby," he murmured against my chest later that night.

"No problem," I scoffed, slightly reddening in the face. "Anything for you."

"Now maybe I'll listen to those god-awful bands you love blasting in my car, you know, the ones you ruin my stereo with?"

We may have been opposites, but I couldn't imagine being with anyone but his little self.

Even if we did hate everything the other loved.

We balanced each other out, kept order in our apartment.

And I was so happy because of it, because of _him_.


	16. Chapter 16: Thanks

Well, I'm officially fried from this challenge- _already_, I know.

But, on the bright side, I've been in the mood to write lately! (So you'll probably see more of me coming up- actually, until school starts)

beginning. accusation. restless. snowflake. haze. flame. formal. companion. move. silver. prepared. knowledge. denial. wind. order. _thanks_. look. summer. transformation. tremble. sunset. mad. thousand. outside. winter. diamond. letters. promise. simple. future.

Thank you guys for reading, favoriting, and alerting! It makes me happy that you guys like my stuff.

* * *

beginning. accusation. restless. snowflake. haze. flame. formal. companion. move. silver. prepared. knowledge. denial. wind. order. _thanks_. look. summer. transformation. tremble. sunset. mad. thousand. outside. winter. diamond. letters. promise. simple. future.

I'm sitting at my desk finishing up a paper for school when Kendall comes up behind me and wraps his arm around my neck.

"Yes? What do you want, Kendall? I kind of need to get this important paper done," I mutter, concentrating on the glowing screen and hovering a finger over the space bar.

Don't look back.

He'll get you.

You won't ever finish this paper.

But, maybe that's a good thing.

"Oh you know," he murmurs against my neck, running a hand through my hair, no doubt messing it up, to only say the least.

"Well, no, I really don't know. Tell me." Sighing, I type a few sentences before he really starts to annoy me.

"I just wanted to thank you, baby. I just wanted to thank you for being in stupid school and never having time for me anymore. I wanted to thank you for shooing me away when you're busy or writing a paper, like you are now. I just wanted to hand you my thanks."

His nails are so deep in my back I can barely think.

It's never been this bad before.

And I really want my Kendall back, not this selfish and jealous imprint.

Almost as if he's a totally different person.

"Kendall," I say, turning around in the chair. "Do you really think I mean to ignore you?"

He looks away and shakes his head.

"No," I'm standing up and wrapping my arms around his waist, breathing in his impossible scent. "Thank you for being here for me, really."

"No. Thank you."


	17. Chapter 17: Look

I could not think of something good for today's prompt. Bleh.

Sorry about that, lol.

beginning. accusation. restless. snowflake. haze. flame. formal. companion. move. silver. prepared. knowledge. denial. wind. order. thanks. _look_. summer. transformation. tremble. sunset. mad. thousand. outside. winter. diamond. letters. promise. simple. future.

* * *

The same look was always on his face, the worst smirk I could ever imagine.

Logan was not one to be cocky.

Nope. It just didn't work.

It kept appearing on his lovely face, making an almost permanent indentation whenever I said something only slightly dumb.

His lips would curl into that god awful sneer and his normally beautiful eyes would crinkle into something, hell, _someone_ I didn't even know.

It just wasn't him.

He would be scoffing and laughing a little mischievously at my blond moment, and I would just stand there with my arms crossed and a frown upon my face.

He would then get the obvious memo, returning back to his old self. "Sorry," he would say. "You're a little dumb, that's the only reason I laughed."

"Did you mean, sneered at me? Logan, you're absolutely terrible."

But I still loved him dearly.


	18. Chapter 18: Summer

This is probably really shitty, but, oh well.

beginning. accusation. restless. snowflake. haze. flame. formal. companion. move. silver. prepared. knowledge. denial. wind. order. thanks. look. _summer_. transformation. tremble. sunset. mad. thousand. outside. winter. diamond. letters. promise. simple. future.

I'm kind of tired today, ha ha.

* * *

"We should go somewhere nice for vacation," I suggest as we're putting groceries away.

He just rolls his eyes and scoffs, throwing things in places I can't ever reach, even with a step stool.

"Who said we're going on a vacation, Logan? We've got jobs, you've got college. It could never work out."

What a grouch.

"Come on, Kendall, let's do this. You'll have so much fun," I murmur, reaching up and rubbing his neck. "We'll have fun together. Can you just imagine?"

"I'll go somewhere on one condition." He turns around and props me against the counter.

"Yes?" I poke his nose and giggle.

"Only if you shut up. So, where we going? Are we going to get a hotel in downtown Minneapolis and see the things we always talk about visiting but never do?"

"No, but, we go and do that after we get back."

His eyes turn to slits and he covers his face with his hands. "Where did you plan on us going, Logan?"

His question is only a little muffled, and he'll probably want to muffle me after I respond.

"Oh you know," I say, jumping off the counter and trying to walk away.

"Oh, no, I don't. Enlighten me, sweetheart and stop beating around the damn bush." He grabs my hand and I look up at him, sighing.

"Okay, we're going to Hawaii." I wiggle out of his grasp and wait for him to respond.

"Hawaii, huh? Cause we can?"

I roll my eyes and laugh. "That sounds like something James would say."

"Exactly, because I heard your little plan, baby, a few weeks ago. And James said that exact sentence."

"Yeah, I know. So you're not mad?"

"No, because now I can relax and snuggle on the beach with my wonderful boyfriend."

My face must be bright red because he leans down and presses a kiss to my cheek. "You're so modest, Logie. I love you."

"Love you too," I whisper, wrapping my arms around his neck, thinking of all the fun we could have.

And that burning question in the back of my mind.


	19. Chapter 19: Transformation

Well, this wasn't exactly what I was thinking of when I sat down to write transformation.

After all, it's not really a transformation story. :P

Shh, don't tell anyone. It's more of an 'autumn' one shot.

beginning. accusation. restless. snowflake. haze. flame. formal. companion. move. silver. prepared. knowledge. denial. wind. order. thanks. look. summer. _transformation (autumn)_. tremble. sunset. mad. thousand. outside. winter. diamond. letters. promise. simple. future.

So, enjoy or something. :) I liked writing this.

* * *

Autumn was Logan's favorite season.

He loved it all-, from the crunch of the multi-colored leaves on the ground to the not-quite warm yet not-quite cold weather (which made it perfect weather to go out and wwear a sweater in, and not to mention cuddling with me in).

He loved the warm apple cider and the leftover turkey from Thanksgiving, just the thought of those together made him smile to no end.

He enjoyed going to corn mazes and fall festivals, he loved the way it made him feel like a kid again.

I remember the time we picked pumpkins together. The first time.

"This is really how you should judge someone, Kendall," he said, grabbing my hand as we walked to the gated patch.

"What do you mean?"

He looked up and me and smiled, squeezing my hand. "It depends on how they pick a pumpkin."

"You can't be serious, honey."

He shook it off like nothing and nodded to the people who evidently ran the place.

I wouldn't know- I'd never picked one before then.

"Oh, but I am. Go on, find a pumpkin you like. I'll be right here."

And that was the point I started to feel like a little kid, walking through the rows and rows of pumpkins, deciding on the perfect one. I had decided that I couldn't have one that was too tall or too small or even too wide, I had to find the one that jumped out at me.

He stood there with his arms crossed and a giant smirk on that pretty little face, I had to show him up.

And there it was, the perfect pumpkin.

After what seemed like hours of searching, I had finally found my masterpiece.

I looked down at my watch to check the time, leaning down to grab the stupid thing.

"Here," I said, shoving it into his hands.

"This? This is your perfect pumpkin?" He scoffed and observed the unusually small pumpkin.

"Yep."

He looked up at me and grinned. "It's perfect, but what, what made you pick it?"

I thought of his reaction very carefully before replying.

And I was probably blushing, red as can be.

"Kendall, you gonna answer?"

I hesitated before speaking, once more. "Um. It kind of reminded me of you. By a lot."

On his face was an odd look. I had no idea whether or not he wanted to punch me, or kiss me.

"Really? That's... so nice."

"Did I pass your judgement test?"

He nodded excitedly and wrapped his arms around me, whispering, "Oh, oh yes, you did."


	20. Chapter 20: Tremble

Wow, today's prompt sucked, to say the least.

But I only have what, ten days left? :D I'm so excited for this to end, oop.

After this chapter, my thirty day challenge will be over ten thousand words!

beginning. accusation. restless. snowflake. haze. flame. formal. companion. move. silver. prepared. knowledge. denial. wind. order. thanks. look. summer. transformation (autumn). _tremble_. sunset. mad. thousand. outside. winter. diamond. letters. promise. simple. future.

* * *

Just a simple touch from Logan called for disaster on my part.

I would hesitate and shake just from a finger running across my skin.

It certainly wasn't normal.

The thought of his body pressed against mine was often a recurring thought in the workplace; although I tried so hard to avoid it, it still replayed on and on in my head.

Probably making me go insane.

But mostly I just wanted him to tremble from my touch.

Or even just at the thought of it, like I did.

Maybe it would happen just from all from my words being whispered from my mouth.

Would those words make his heart beat faster, make him begin to sweat, make him tremble in my wake?

I often pondered this, and one day, set out to prove my theory; that my own thoughts could make him crazy.

It wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

"Logan, what are you doing?" I remember asking him, my voice only a little sultry.

"Oh, you know. Watching tv. It's kind of evident." He rolled his eyes and continued on watching the program that I couldn't bother to remember.

"Really, that is so fascinating," I'm murmuring, perching myself on his lap.

I think that's where he started to stutter.

"W-what do you w-want, Kendall?"

I took my pointer finger, running it up and along his arm, from his collarbone to the tip of his ring finger. My touch was almost as light as a feather, if I could say so myself.

His cheeks went a little rosy as he continued to focus on the television.

Which, I knew (of course), could not last as long as he wanted it to.

"Logie," I said, running a hand through his hair. "Do you hate me?"

"No," he replied almost immediately. "I'm fine.. You're, y-you're fine."

"You sure about that?"

Tracing along his hairline, making him shiver.

Maybe I was decent at this job.

Well played, Kendall.

My antics went on for a rough five minutes before he grabbed my arm and pulled me into him, making me gasp from the sudden movement.

"You're a jerk, baby," he sighed, placing a kiss to my cheek. "And I frankly don't know what you were trying to pull, but just so you know, I love you too."

Success.


	21. Chapter 21: Sunset

Wow so I wasn't feeling the whole writing thing tonight, oops.

beginning. accusation. restless. snowflake. haze. flame. formal. companion. move. silver. prepared. knowledge. denial. wind. order. thanks. look. summer. transformation. tremble. _sunset_. mad. thousand. outside. winter. diamond. letters. promise. simple. future.

Thanks for reading and everything else you all do for me. I really appreciate it.

* * *

"What's your favorite time of day?" I ask Kendall as we're sitting on the balcony outside of our apartment.

"Oh, you know. This time of day is gorgeous," he murmurs, taking a sip of hot chocolate. "It's almost always perfect."

"Almost always perfect? Come on, Kendall. It's pretty much beautiful out. The sky is a gradient of purple, red, orange, yellow, and pink. Sometimes there's even blue, how fascinating. Why isn't it absolute perfection? The birds aren't chirping, it's beautiful out and there aren't any screaming children."

"Yet."

I look over at him and he has that awful smirk on his usually beautiful face. "What the hell do you mean by 'yet'?"

I think I'm pretty clever with the air quotes around yet, if I say so myself.

"I mean, there aren't any screaming children around just yet, Logan."

Well, that makes sense. But he's been beating around the bush with not answering the almost always perfect question.

"And before you bring it up again, babe," he glances at my hand, making me utterly confused as always.

Eer. _Almost _always.

"Yes?"

"It's almost always perfect, right?"

I nod for reassurance and he coughs, continuing.

"Sometimes it's not perfect, only because you aren't there to share it with me."

That fucking sap.

I feel my cheeks burn up and I smack his arm, making him return my blush. "Well, didn't you want the truth?"

"Yeah," I say, grabbing his hand and twirling his thumb in mine. "I sure did."

The sunset just got a billion times better.

Because of him.

The greatest thing that has ever happened to me, that's what.


	22. Chapter 22: Mad

I did not feel good today, sorry about that, guys.

beginning. accusation. restless. snowflake. haze. flame. formal. companion. move. silver. prepared. knowledge. denial. wind. order. thanks. look. summer. transformation. tremble. sunset. _mad_. thousand. outside. winter. diamond. letters. promise. simple. future.

* * *

"I'm so mad at you, I can barely look at you!" I'm storming around the apartment, clenching my fists at Kendall's face.

"Do you think this is funny? Do you like me being mad at you?"

He breaks out his signature grin, and I can't stay mad at him, ever.

"You're not that funny, normally. Not you're just cute, you're very lovable when you're mad. Especially with your facial expressions and short temper. I love that about you."

"Well, I hate you."

"Noted."


	23. Chapter 23: Thousand

Eh. I wasn't feeling it today, either. Whoops.

beginning. accusation. restless. snowflake. haze. flame. formal. companion. move. silver. prepared. knowledge. denial. wind. order. thanks. look. summer. transformation. tremble. sunset. mad. _thousand_. outside. winter. diamond. letters. promise. simple. future.

For those reading 'The I in Lie', the new chapter will probably be up either tonight or tomorrow. :)

* * *

"If I could give you a thousand reasons to why I love you, I so would."

"Then why don't you?"

I look over at the love of my life and grin a little sheepishly. "I didn't mean literally."

"You should try, at least. I'll do it too."

A list of reasons why I love Kendall... Could I actually do it?

Could I actually finish it?

"Yes," I nod, taking his hand. "I'll start tonight."

"And I'll sit right beside you. But I won't cheat by looking at your paper or let you even glance at my paper.


	24. Chapter 24: Outside

I can't wait for this challenge to be over, well, I actually can't wait for the last day to come.

I've had that day planned since day one, to be quite honest, haha.

beginning. accusation. restless. snowflake. haze. flame. formal. companion. move. silver. prepared. knowledge. denial. wind. order. thanks. look. summer. transformation. tremble. sunset. mad. thousand. _outside_. winter. diamond. letters. promise. simple. future.

I liked today's prompt a lot, though. Enjoy :)

* * *

"I can't wait until we get our own house, with an awesome backyard and a ton of room in that extremely awesome backyard for my future garden. Wouldn't that be lovely, Logan?"

I have to double take this for a second.

He wants to move on from our apartment, that've we've been living in for only six months. Correction, that I've been living in for six months.

He wants to move onto greater things, and that means buying a house together.

Which is what I want, right?

Yes.

Absolutely.

"Describe that backyard for me," I say, leaning back and folding my arms behind my head.

We're at the local park, watching the birds go by and little kids stumbling around, the perfect scenario, really.

"Good, okay. Hmm. I'd like it to be pretty big, with enough room for a swingset and a slide or something. Oh! And a little hill, so we can relive our childhood and roll down it. Like I said earlier, I want enough room for a garden too, so I can plant everything under the sun and make you finally enjoy eating heathy. Wouldn't that be nice?"

He's smiling up at the sun and I totally agree.

"Say, Kendall?" I cough to get his attention.

He looks over and I scooty closer to him.

"You wanna go look for that house? The house of our dreams?"

He rolls his eyes and leans over on an elbow, the fading grass crunching from his weight. "That's not our perfect house, baby. That's my idea. What do you want to look for?"

I may be making a mistake here, but I'll go for it. "Anything is perfect when you're in the picture."

"Sure."

And I would lay outside forever, with no regrets, but only if a certain guy would be willing to do so with me.


	25. Chapter 25: Winter

Here's day twenty five, woo hoo! I'm sorry it's kind of later in the day than when I usually post things, but oh well. It's up and I'm satisfied (to an extent, lol).

beginning. accusation. restless. snowflake. haze. flame. formal. companion. move. silver. prepared. knowledge. denial. wind. order. thanks. look. summer. transformation. tremble. sunset. mad. thousand. outside. _winter_. diamond. letters. promise. simple. future.

And, haha, I know I've already written a winter one shot. But I guess that's just the way the cookie crumbles, haha.

I hope you all enjoy this, and once again, thank you for everything. I appreciate everything that happens :)

* * *

"Remember when you took me on that carriage ride?" Kendall smiles fondly at the memory, and I nod, gazing into his impossible green eyes.

"Yes, but then again that was only a few months ago, Kendall." I roll my eyes and remember the moment myself, the day I truly thought of Kendall as 'The One'.

It was so perfect, so spontaneous, and me asking James to book us for a ride was possibly the greatest plan I could ever concoct.

The snow was falling pretty soundly, and Kendall had on the loveliest face one could ever imagine, and I was glad to be sharing it with him.

"Technically, it was like, half a year ago. Almost. At least, I think. You know, Christmas is in like four days? Have you even noticed the weather changed?"

He breaks me out of my thoughts and I smirk, poking his cheek. "Yes, I remember. You might like your gift, baby."

"What, did you get us another horse drawn carriage?" His face lights up and I scoff, shaking my head.

"No, because do you even know how expensive that shit is?"

"Not really that expensive?"

"Hey, it's snowing more than what is was, let's go make snow angels."

"Logan Mitchell is asking me to make snow angels with him? What is this opportunity? Will it ever come again?"

I stand, grabbing my coat and gloves from the hook. "Not if you're gonna be a jerk about it."

"Hey," he jumps up, and almost as if a lightbulb appears above his head, he shares a wickedly evil smile with me. "Don't forget the earmuffs your mom gave you at Thanksgiving, you know, the ones with the super cool polar bears on them? Your ears might get cold."

Oh, he is evil.

"No, that's okay, really."

"You sure? Or am I going to have to call your mom to tell her that her little Logiebear got frostbite and his lovely ears fell off?"

"You think I have lovely ears?"

"Stick to the plan, Mitchell. Stick to the plan."

"Fine, give them to me."

Yet the second we walk outside, the sun is out and it's surprising warm.

Huh.

I glare at Kendall and he just shrugs, leaning over and tipping one of the blaringly red earmuffs back.

"That's the magic of believing me, Logan."

And I have no idea what he means, but I'm sure my face is as red as those damn earmuffs.


	26. Chapter 26: Diamond

Yessss, finally the chapter I've been waiting for :D

beginning. accusation. restless. snowflake. haze. flame. formal. companion. move. silver. prepared. knowledge. denial. wind. order. thanks. look. summer. transformation. tremble. sunset. mad. thousand. outside. winter. _diamond_. letters. promise. simple. future.

Hope you all like it :) I sure enjoyed writing it.

* * *

'Will you marry me?'

Those four simple words.

Those same four words that I oh so desperately want to say, although I know I probably would just chicken out anyways.

Why would Kendall even want to marry me?

He's too... insane for me.

Insanely perfect, that is.

Maybe I should just go and face the goddamn music.

* * *

"Hey, Kendall," I try to say as casually as I can, even though I'm shaky as hell and my voice is most likely ten times worse than normal.

I sit down beside him on the couch, silently cursing myself in the process. He turns to me, his face illuminated by the crappy three foot tree in the corner of the room, the lights on it almost on the verge of falling off.

"Yeah?"

Did I mention that is it Christmas Eve?

Oh, yeah, that's pretty important.

I spent all my money on this ring, and he better take it.

Or else.

Just kidding, I just really want him to say yes.

If he doesn't... I'm not so sure as to what I would do.

A world without him is a world incomplete.

* * *

I must have fallen into a trance again, because the next thing I know, Kendall is shaking my shoulders and yelling my name.

"Oh, sorry."

He rolls his eyes and scoots closer to me, smiling up at me through a curtain of bangs. "I have something to tell you, too," he whispers, squeezing my hand.

"Oh, okay. Do you want to go first?"

He contemplates this for a moment and then shakes his head. "No, actually, why don't we say it at the same time? Make it easier on both of us."

I shrug uneasily and wonder what's the worst that would happen.

Maybe he wouldn't even understand what I would shout out.

That happens, right?

"You ready?" I hear myself stutter.

He gulps and nods excitedly. "One, two, three," I nervously mumble, looking away from his lovely face.

And suddenly everything is running through my head, and I'm trying to get out the correct words.

And he's trying too, it looks like he's having as much trouble as I am.

Our words come out at the same time and I feel a rush of happiness and sadness and especially the feeling of giddiness come through my system.

"Will you marry me, Kendall?"

Intertwined with a certain loved one's voice, "Yes, I'll marry you."

He looks at me wide-eyed, almost as if that's not what he meant to say.

"That's... not what was supposed to come out. I actually... was going to ask you.. The same thing. And I guess emotions took over."

He reaches into his pocket and I'm still in shock, but even more so when I see what he pulls out.

A ring.

A ring with a single diamond in the middle.

He shakily puts it on my finger and I look up at him.

"Hey, wait, I don't get all the attention. Here, it's not as amazing as yours, but it's a start."

I reach into my own pocket for his ring and slip it onto his finger, making him blush.

"I can't wait to be married to you, Logie."

"Same here, Kendall."

And our giggles could probably be heard from downtown, but I don't care.

And it looks like Kendall doesn't either.

Best day ever, am I right?


	27. Chapter 27: Letters

Sorry this sucks omfg i'm tired

beginning. accusation. restless. snowflake. haze. flame. formal. companion. move. silver. prepared. knowledge. denial. wind. order. thanks. look. summer. transformation. tremble. sunset. mad. thousand. outside. winter. diamond. _letters_. promise. simple. future.

i'm surprised i didn't make any mistakes haha oh well~

* * *

"You know what would be really awesome?" James asks Kendall and I as we sit down to watch the New Year's ball drop on the television.

"What would be really awesome?" I reply, only a little enthused. I've come to known James after being his best friend since kindergarten, and I definitely know that his 'awesome' ideas are not really that awesome.

Emphasis on the not.

"Oh, would you just be quiet, Logan? Kendall may want to hear my idea."

I roll my eyes as the traitor nods, agreeing with James.

"Fine."

James smiles that devilish grin as he picks off where he left off. "I was going to share my idea with you guys, like you guys would write letters to each other and you'll, you know, read them at the ceremony or something."

The traitor grabs my hands and practically squeals out a yes.

So out of character, there, Kendall.

But this might be good.

"I'm in. I mean, yeah, we'll do it. Now what should we write though?"

James sighs heavily and rolls those hazel eyes at me. "I've already made a draft for both of you to look over."

Oh goody, insanity has finally struck.


	28. Chapter 28: Promise

I'm sorry this is so short, ha ha ha ha ha.

I think the next two will be the best, if I say so myself :-)

(I wrote day 30 on day 1, just so you all know. I had to work with the plot a little to make it fit.)

beginning. accusation. restless. snowflake. haze. flame. formal. companion. move. silver. prepared. knowledge. denial. wind. order. thanks. look. summer. transformation. tremble. sunset. mad. thousand. outside. winter. diamond. letters. _promise_. simple. future.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Do you, Hortense Henry Mitchell, take Kendall Donald Knight, whom you hold by the hand to be your lawfully wedded husband, covenanting to be true to him, to love, cherish, and honor him, in sickness and in health, in poverty or in wealth, until death do you part?"

I look up at James at then at Kendall, feeling my smile widen and my heart beat faster and faster, making it hard to hear anything.

"Yes, I do," I breathe slightly, waiting for James to continue with the process, his own face covered in a grin.

James coughs and focuses on Kendall. "Do you, Kendall Donald Knight, take Hortense Henry Mitchell, whom you hold by the hand to be your lawfully wedded husband, covenanting to be true to him, to love, cherish, and honor him, in sickness and in health, in poverty or in wealth, until death do you part?"

Kendall excitedly nods and whispers a short yes, looking me straight in the eye.

And I really just want to kiss him right now.

But I wait.

James clears his throat once more and begins again. "As a minister of the gospel, and by the authority invested in me by the State of Minnesota, I pronounce you to be to each other, husband and wife. Whom therefore God hath joined together, let no man put assunder. Um, well, I guess, you guys can kiss now."

Kendall pulls me toward him and our lips meet, the same sparks from our first appearing again. I hear the people in attendance hoot and holler as I wrap my arms around his lovely neck, the same people who have supported us before and will again.

And I'm so happy, because I've got Kendall with me.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Mitchell."

Yeah, I couldn't bear with this last name.

But I guess Kendall could with his.


	29. Chapter 29: Simple

I can't wait for tomorrow's drabble.

beginning. accusation. restless. snowflake. haze. flame. formal. companion. move. silver. prepared. knowledge. denial. wind. order. thanks. look. summer. transformation. tremble. sunset. mad. thousand. outside. winter. diamond. letters. promise. _simple_. future.

* * *

"Are you ready for a nice, simple yet awesome honeymoon?" Kendall asks me as he unpacks one of our bags.

Which, in reality, is totally lame. We should be making out, enjoying ourselves on a beach somewhere.

But, nooo, Kendall wanted something simple.

So we're just just downtown Minneapolis, not too far from our home and our friends, but far enough that we can reinvent ourselves for just a few nights.

And that's perfectly good with me.

I could probably sneak a few kisses in here and there, if I _really_ wanted to.


	30. Chapter 30: Future

Thank you all for sticking with me on this story. I hated it, I loved it, and some moments I wanted to completely drop it. But I'm glad I didn't.

beginning. accusation. restless. snowflake. haze. flame. formal. companion. move. silver. prepared. knowledge. denial. wind. order. thanks. look. summer. transformation. tremble. sunset. mad. thousand. outside. winter. diamond. letters. promise. simple. _future_.

Thank you again, and I hope you enjoy this.

3

* * *

"What is this place?" I say as Kendall pulls up to a three story building with glass walls, almost hiding what is being held inside.

Of course, this is a type of building to house multiple businesses inside without any indicator outside.

And this is also the type of building that scares the shit out of me.

Always has, always will.

I have no idea why, actually.

Kendall must have noticed my expression, because he looked over and rolled his eyes.

"Why are you scared? It's nothing terrible." He smiles at the scowl placed on my face.

"Relax, Logan. We're only at an adoption agency."

Did he just assume, 'Hey, yeah, Logan and I are gonna adopt a kid today. Mmmm, yep, all is gonna be grand'.

It doesn't work like that.

He looks at me oddly and I realize I must have said that out loud. Oops.

"Look, Logan… We've talked about this before, and I genuinely thought we were ready. Really, it's fine. If you're not ready…" He shifts the car into reverse and I place my hand on his, carefully shifting back into park.

"Nope," I say, a little too cheerfully. "I'm ready."

"Really?" His eyes are twinkling and I know now that he's the only person I want to do this with.

"Hello, hi, we're here for an appointment with Carlos Garcia? It's for two o'clock." Kendall gives the receptionist his signature smile and she stupidly giggles back at him.

"Of course, sweetheart, please go sit in the left waiting room. I'll come and get you when he's ready. He's with someone right now, but I'll try to make him hurry just for you."

Kendall thanks the girl and begins over to the waiting room and I follow, only to be grabbed on the sleeve by the receptionist.

"Have you made an appointment, sir? You can't just go in unannounced. Especially when you're, like, ten. Please make an appointment. Our next available slot is-"

Her eyes drop to slits as I interrupt her. "Um, no. Actually, I'm married to the man you were just flirting with and would like to sit by him. We could possibly have the chance to have a little girl, or a little boy by talking to Carlos Garcia, one of the best adoption agents in the United States of America. But you, his receptionist is telling me that it's alright to flirt with the customers and then be quite rude to others. So I'm going to go and sit by him now, and you're not going to stop me. And by the way, miss?"

She looks up to me and I smirk. "If you must know, I'm twenty-five. Not ten."

I walk away with a triumphant grin.

* * *

Another receptionist takes us from the silent waiting room to his office.

"I always like talking to the people Carlos schedules, they're always a breath of fresh air. To you two, even if you're a little young to be adopting, I wish you both the best of luck. But hey, it takes a longer time than you think to adopt."

She sees the frown on Kendall's face and frowns herself. "I didn't mean it like that, really. I just..."

I roll my eyes and push Kendall a little. "He's just chicken for bad news, but he knows you didn't mean to say it like that."

Kendall nods and she gives us a tight lipped smile.

"Still," she says, starting to walk away. "I wish you great things, and even a little girl."

I look at Kendall and we share a smile.

"You ready?" I ask, my hand touching the doorknob to his office.

_Carlos G. Garcia_

_Adoption Agency For the Stars_

_(Ha ha, just kidding)_

_(Or am I?)_

_(Yes.)_

He gulps and I open the door, waiting for someone to pop out, to say that this is all a joke, or even something else.

Nope.

It's just a black haired kid around our age typing at his computer.

"Ahem."

He looks up and smiles. "Hi, hi. Come on, don't be afraid. I won't bite, unless you ask."

Kendall ushers me to one chair and perches delicately on the one next to it, biting his lip nervously.

I rest my hand on his thigh, only calming him down a little bit, before this kid begins to talk.

"Hi, you can call me Carlos, because, well, we'll be getting pretty acquainted with each other for the next few..."

"I'm Logan and my husband here is Kendall. He's a little nervous," I interject.

"Oh, right, right. You two do realize the adoption process is a long and hard one, right?"

Kendall nods and sighs, curling a pinky around my own.

"Well, good, now if you're willing to listen..."

And the rest of my story is unwritten for now, but at least Kendall and I can co-write the next parts together.

* * *

The end.

At least for now :-)

(Should I write an epilogue?)

please review, i would appreciate it. :)


End file.
